sonicfcofandomcom-20200214-history
Sonic Crystal Universe: Issue 12
Issue 12: Meet the Team Speedy's Headquarters Speedy: Here we are! (They approach a small building.) Knuckles: Kinda small, isn't it? Speedy: Hey! It's not easy finding a place around here that fits five people, ya know! Sonic: Five? Speedy: Yeah. My whole team lives here. C'mon! Let's go in! (They go into the building. Inside, three figures are sitting on some couches. A blue fox is sitting on a bean bag chair.) Hiya, guys! ???: Hey, Speedy! ???: Where were you?! (A green hedgehog punches Speedy.) Speedy: Ayumi! I...uh...I was taking a walk. (Ayumi spots Sonic and his friends.) Ayumi: Oooohhh!!! Who are your new friends? Hey! (She runs up to Amy.) You and I look just like each other! We could be like twins! Amy: Heh heh heh... Speedy: Sonic, I'd like to introduce Team Speed. You've already met Ayumi Rae. (Ayumi smiles.) That blue and black fox over there is Twister the Fox. (The blue fox on the bean bag chair stands up.) That's Fists the Echidna, the ligh-blue Echidna over there. And Passion is the black bat that's next to Fists. Fists: You forgot someone! Speedy: Who? Fists: Anta- (Passion puts her hand over his mouth.) Speedy: He doesn't belong on our team anymore! Anyways, this is everybody. Shadow: Wait, if this is an alternate dimension of our world, where's my opposite? Speedy: We've never seen anyone that looks like you before. Passion: Maybe your one of those people who doesn't have an alternate form. Rouge: Is that possible? Twister: I've never seen something like this, but there's gotta be someone who is your opposite. Shadow: Right... (A loud boom and rumble outside.) Sonic: Whoa! What was that? (The mambers of Team Speed look at each other. They all nod.) Team Speed: Antares. Sonic: Who's Antares? (Another boom and rumble, but more violent.) Fists: Everbody, outside! (They all run outside.) City Central (A large, dark mass is floating in midair above the city.) Speedy: Antares! Tails: That's Antares?! Antares: Hello, Speedy! It's been a while. (A black and white cat appears out of the mass.) Speedy: What do you want this time?! Antares: Isn't it obvious? Ayumi: We'll just beat you again like we did last time! Antares: You may think so, but I've been practicing! (He notices Sonic.) Ew. ANOTHER Speedy? Isn't one enough! Amy: You be quiet! Antares: Why don't you MAKE ME!!! (He throws a large black black ball of energy at Amy.) Sonic: Amy, watch out! (Sonic saves her.) Antares:Hmmm. This seems like it will get a little intresting. Sonic: Bring it on! Antares: If you say so! (He sends out thousands of black spears at them.) Let's see you dodge this! Shadow: CHAOS SPEAR!!! (The attack misses Antares.) Antares: Missed me! Shadow: Why you little- Speedy: Fists! You ready? Fists: Ready! (Fists grabs Speedy and twirls around, then sends him flying as a yellow ball. Antares cathces him with one hand.) Antares: Ha! Is that the best you can do? (Throws Speedy back at Fists, still in a ball. It hits him.) Fists: Gah! Speedy: Grrrr... Amy and Ayumi: Hyaaaaaaahhh! (They jump at Antares from both sides. He smiles, then disappears. Amy and Ayumi smack into each other.) Ayumi: Owwww... Amy: Sorry... Knuckles: Lets us try! Passion and Rouge: Yeah! (They grab Knuckles's hands and he flings them at Antares.) Screw Kick! (He beats them back. Antares: Nice try, but no. Tails: He's too powerful! Twister: We've go to pull back! Sonic: Right! Let's go, everyone! Speedy: Hey! I'm the one giving the orders around here! Sonic: Says who? Amy: Stop fighting and run! (They run out of the city.) Antares: So long for now, Team Speed. I'm not finished with you yet! (He disappeares in a flash of black light.) How do Speedy and Antares know each other? All will be revealed in Issue 13: A Ruined Relationship!!!